Total Pokemon Gossip
by SuperDaikenki
Summary: Join Sylveon and Froakie for the first ever Total Pokemon News/Update/Gossip show! And follow the mayhem that would soon follow.
1. Chapter 1

**I am not dead yet!**

A pinkish-white Pokémon with crystal blue eyes appeared at a large desk with a smile its face.

"Welcome everyone to the first ever Total Pokémon News channel, Total Pokémon Gossip!" the Pokémon cheered, the voice is clearly female. "Some of you may know me a Ninfia, but since this is in English, you can call me Sylveon."

A blue frog Pokémon with white bubbles on its back hopped next to Sylveon. "So, the producers finally gave us the green light?" the frog asked before getting an irritated look from Sylveon.

"And this is my less than attractive and intelligent co-host Froakie."

"Hey!"

"Oh quiet you. And yes, after all of this time, we are finally up on the air! Here we will bring numerous contestants from multiple islands, this also include the hosts and get as every bit of dirt or information on them as we could." Sylveon said smiling

"Not to mention that depending on the production, we would air every week or every month! Well….the producers haven't fully decided." Froakie added earning a sigh from Sylveon.

"Why did I pick you as my co-host again?" Sylveon asked

"Because you love me?" the Frog responded with a grin on his face.

"Oh, like how you love your 'special' collection?" Sylveon responded causing Froakie to blush like mad

"SHUT UP! YOU PROMISED NOT TO BRING THAT UP!" Froakie shouted

"Oh hush, back to the subject. We cannot do this alone, but if you want us to interview someone please put your response in the reviews and **only** the reviews." Sylveon suggested

"But if you have a nice and juicy story on any contestant from any TPI, please feel free tell us in **only** the PMs, that way it's a surprise for everyone." Froakie added

"Anyways, it's time to go now. See ya!" Sylveon cheered as the camera cuts to black


	2. Lilly

**FC: 1332-8918-6873**

**Warning, depending on your interpretation this may or may not be canon to the total pokemon you may have read or created. This is only for entertainment purposes and if you do get mad over this, well...DAMMIT I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!**

**Um...enjoy the fic**

**-000-**

"Hello welcome one and all to a new episode of Total Pokemon Gossip!" a pink fox-like pokemon cheered. "I'm your host Sylveon and this here is my co-host, Froakie."

"Yay…" the Frog groaned unenthusiastically

"Aw come on, we are finally up on the air and now you are doing this?" Sylveon asked with irritation in her voice

Froakie just sat there and sighed "Lets just get this over with."

"Alright alright, lets see…" Sylveon said looking through some sheets of papers on her desk. "Oh, this is a good one. One of the recently eliminated contestants from Total Pokemon All Stars is stopping by."

"Lemmie guess, bacon bites?"

"Unfortunately...or fortunately...no." Sylveon responded

"Speaking of that here she comes now." Froakie said as a golden ring appeared above a chair next to them, causing a shiny Lilligant to drop into the chair

"Um...how did i get here?"

"Thanks to Hoopa, Dialga, Palkia, and Celebi, we are basically in our own realm within time and space allowing us to access any contestant. No matter what timeline they are in." Sylveon explained

"Oh well, better than that stupid island I've been they flushed me down a stupid toilet

"We saw, and I laughed because you were a bitch." Froakie chuckled before getting blasted by a Leaf Storm from Lilly

"Anyways, Lilly. This is our new show, and as much as I like to see Froakie kicked around that is my job." Sylveon replied

"Whatever…" she said rolling her eyes

"Well then, I would ask you some questions, some about yourself, and others about the other contestants, then you can go back to drowning." Sylveon tells the Grass type who gave her a look

"Fine…"she muttered crossing her leafy arms.

"Great, first question." Sylveon said looking at a card. "Supposedly this fits in the same category. Why are you a quote unquote 'bitch' and why modeling?"

"Hey, I am not a bitch, its not my fault almost everyone on that island is a complete moron. Its like the islands are poisoning their brain cells the moment they step foot on there!" she exclaimed. "I mean, you had people like Otto who needs to sit down, suck his own dick, and be buried in a hole somewhere, that also goes for Mai who I know is letting that stupid Honchkrow get to her.

"In more ways than one…" Froakie said as Sylveon slapped him with her ribbons

"Anyways...to the modeling. Since I was born I've been raised by my parents who are quite well off. Eventually as a kid, I competed in many pageants and even winning a lot of them, rivaling that Buizel during that time" Lily said proudly.

"Oh, does she go by the name Floatzelle? Sylveon asked.

"Yeah, some agents asked for the both of us a few years later and thats where the modeling began" Lilly tells her as some pictures of a shiny Petilil, Buizel, and a few other pokemon are on stage wearing many different costumes and outfits..

"Just tell us why you're a bitch." Frokie said bored of the model talk.

"Shut up frog I'm getting to it! Again I'm not a bitch!" Lily yelled at him slapping him out of his chair. "I swear almost all the men I meet are total jerks or complete fakes!"

"Hmmmm sounds like you have a little story to share~ By all means inform our lovely reviewers" Sylveon implored.

"I will, but first, give me some sitrus berry tea, i need a drink"

"But you don't have a mou-"

"Don't question me!" snapped Lilly as Froakie hid behind Sylveon

"I like her…: Sylveon said to herself as a Hoppip gave Lilly her drink

"I don't like to talk much about it, but around two years before I joined one of the islands, I actually had a boyfriend-"

"WHO WOULD FUCK YOU!? You're attractive, yes. But you're a bitch!"

"Can I kill him now?" Lilly asked completely irritated

"Not yet, but continue." Sylveon said

"Anyways…" Lilly spoke as she glared at Froakie. "I ended up falling for this Leavanny named Levi, we were together for almost five months and I loved him so much."

"Oh...what happened?" Sylveon asked as a picture of Lilly and Levi showed up on the screen as Lilly began tearing up

"THE BASTARD IS ACTUALLY GAY AND HE'S BEEN USING ME ALL THIS TIME!" She shouted before breaking down

"Wow that sucks…But you're still a bitch." Froakie said as Lilly jumped towards Froakie as Sylveon moved out of the way.

**-000-**

We'll be back shortly, for now here's a Whimsicott getting slapped with a Magikarp while I play unfitting music

*Classical music is playing in the background as a Totodile repeatedly slaps a Whimsicott with a Magikarp for five minutes*

**-000-**

"Second question. Is there any contestants you liked truly? Attracted to or as a friend?" Sylveon asked as Lilly calmed down and Froakie is covered in bruises

"What kind of idiotic question is that?" Lilly asked

"Just answer her" Froakie groaned

"Fine..Aspen, Mai, and to some extent Rilee were the only ones I see as friends. Dew is ok but meh, Static is an idiot I want to kill, I hate Carmen but she does have potential to be the next Typhla Banks, part of me likes her as a friend however.

"You know them?" Froakie asked

"From the other fic." Lilly replied not caring that she broke the fourth wall

"What about Lowell?" spoke Sylveon

"I will turn his fat ass into a lardon when I get a hold of him!"

"So you hate him?"

"Yes I do hate him after what he did to me on that stupid island!" Lilly replied

"You mean betraying you to get elimination?" Froakie stated

"Yes that." answered the irritated Grass type

"Well thanks to Victini's numerous spy cameras, we've found this." Sylveon said as she pulled out a remote and pressed a button. The wall behind them is revealed to be a giant monitor as it showed Lilly asleep in her bed

"Ah, Lowell...right there….more…" the sleeping Lilligant muttered as the

"I do not love that stupid excuse of a pokemon!" Lilly fumed as her face turned a blood red

"Thats not what the video said…" Froakie said with a smirk

"DAMMIT I LOVE KOJO!" she blurted out before covering her mouth (or lack there of, idk she can speak so…).

"Well well, now we are getting somewhere eh?" Froakie

"Is it ok if I turn him into frog legs?" Lilly asked

"He's normally my punching bag so...ok, one attack." Sylveon tells her. Lilly turned around to see Froakie trying to sneak past her

"Going somewhere?" Lilly growled causing the sacred water type to hop away towards the nearest exit, only to get blasted by a Leaf Storm

"Alright I think we're done here. Thanks for coming Lilly" Sylveon said

"No problem, just take me back home and don't tell Floatzelle…" Lilly replied

"I can't make any promises..unless you can get me a modeling gig."

"I'll think about it." Lilly said before getting pushed through a ring shaped portal by Froakie

"I...hate...her…" Froakie said before passing out

**And that's the end! Sorry for being so short and the long wait, Im just doing one contestant to test the waters out. Originanlly its gonna be called "Total Pokemon Interview" but meh… Anyways, just send in reviews or PMs about which contestant/host/etc you want to be on the show. If you have rumors you want to send, please send them by PM, other than that, I'll see you guys later.**


	3. Dew

**Alright, here is another chapter from my lazy arse. I couldn't think of much as well as working on other things, breeding, smash, etc… So yeah. Anyways, I thank you for your patience and I do have one more thing to speak of once the chapter ends. Also, the upcoming chapters will be longer and this will go for ANY contestant as long as they've entered an Island. As you all know, I do not own Pokemon and Mega Audino is the best mega. Enjoy**

"Welcome one and all to another episode of Total Pokemon Gossip! This time, we are going to have more special guest today!" Sylveon cheered

"And hopefully no bitchy plant girls this time…" Froakie groaned, feeling pain from the previous episodes.

"I can't promise you that Froakie, what's important is that we are now starting our second episode." Sylveon said smiling

"Anyways, who are we bringing this time?" Froakie groaned

"We'll get to that later, but first, we have a whole new segment to do! This one is a segment where we we have rumors sent in by you the viewers about the contestants or hosts and its up to whoever is hosting that prove if that rumor is true or false. I call it Total, Pokemon, Rumors!" Sylveon cheered

Froakie let out a yawn "Lame…"

Sylveon used her "ribbons" to shove Froakie off of his chair

"Anyways...lets check out the rumors, we are likely to ask the pokemon involved once we can get them here." Sylveon said looking at a sheet of paper.

"I heard from Kait- erm Ray that he saw Dew visiting Hydra in the mental hospital right next door to the local gay bar….Um what!?" Sylveon said before laughing

"Wait, he's screwing guys now!?" Froakie shouted almost sounding more than eager but surprised as well.

"Well it didn't say he went in there." Sylveon responded still looking at the letter.

"We aren't going to send him here now are we?" Froakie asked

"Hey, why not? We might as well as long as they are not doing a challenge. And besides, I think they're done with one." Sylveon replied

"Oh….great…" Froakie groaned as a portal appeared above Froakie causing a familiar Samurott to fall on top of the frog Pokemon.

Dew groaned before getting up and looking around the set. "Wait, where the hell am I?"

"Oh, hello Steven. This is the set of Total Pokemon Gossip, where we interview various campers from the islands and see what we can get

"I'm not really in the mood for interviews."

"Well, you might as well if you want to make it back to the competition." Sylveon tells him. "How's your family by the way. I'm sure having two wives-"

A raging scream was heard from outside

"The hell was that?" Dew asked

"I….have no idea, now, I want to ask as everyone. You have been quite the playboy during your time on the islands, but why the hell you have two wives?" Sylveon asked

"Its kind of hard to explain. I am indeed married to Ally and I do love her and the kids, but then, there was a letter that came in, it said that Mystic would be in sold thanks to her bastard father if she doesn't find a husband...and she came to me for help. She knew about my marital status, but apparently, there was a rule that both Mystic's and my clan shared." Dew explained

"And that is?" Sylveon asked interested

"If two pokemon of their respective clans were the first to fall for each other and or even bred with each other, they must marry. That rule has been around sometime around the war in Ransei, probably to keep most clans alive." Dew said

"And how do you know she isn't lying?" Sylveon asked causing Dew to give her an irritated look

"I know Mystic very well, she may be a trickster at times, but she would never stoop that low, we've had each others backs from the very start." Dew said defending his friend/lover

"Wow...ok as nice and noble as that is, that doesn't excuse you for your actions against Hex which leads to my next questions, why do you hate Hex as a magician yey Jesse lets you be with Ally?"

"Ok, the thing with Ally and Jesse. Ally did mention that she had a brother, but Jesse was still getting the rest of his memories back during the time so I really didn't know they were related. Once he found out, he came barging in my home attacking me, never in a long time I haven't seen him that angry and we ended up fighting for quite a bit to the point where it almost ended our friendship. But with some time, and lots of explaining...and him throwing me through a wall, we were able to make up and he was able to let it slide." the Samurott explained

"You're avoiding my other question, why do you hate magicians?"

"I just have a bad history with them as a kid ok?" Dew replied

"Well, according to a reliable source, one of the reasons that Mystic's father, a Delphox was the reason that caused you and Mystic to break up and the split of your team correct?" Sylveon asked

"That is one of the reasons…" Dew spoke looking down, remembering the incident.

"Well...what are the other reasons?" Sylveon asked

"When I was five, I had a birthday party in which there was a magician performing. Excited, I was asked to volunteer to be a part of the act, but as soon as I approached that magician-"

"You were kidnapped?" Sylveon asked cutting Dew off as he gave her a surprised look. The tv came down behind the two showing a clip of a Gothitelle turning into a Ditto and snatching a young Oshawott away before disappearing in front of a group of pokemon, more noticeably a young meowth, an old Slowking, and a Samurott and Persian before cutting off.

Plus everything that has happened with that trainer, the guild, and the islands made me

"Where the hell did you get that!?" Dew shouted

"We have our ways, though your reasons are understandable, you probably shouldn't have taken your anger out on Hex. I'm not a psychologist but you two have some making up to do." Sylveon said

"I'll be sure to do that...its just that along the whole thing with Morgan-"

"Oh crap! I forgot, would you mind getting off my co-host? I think you're crushing him...though I think he wished to die with another guy on top of him…" Sylveon said almost loudly enough as Froakie slipped out from under Dew as he gasped from air.

"If I ever end up dying from such a unicorn abomination like yourself, I hope its not that way."

"I'm really not in the mood of your Tauros shit froggy." Dew responded glaring at the frog pokemon

"As you wish dildo head."

"Well you two seem to know each other well." Sylveon said smiling

"Let's say I've been getting some inappropriate fan mail…" growled Dew as Froakie gave off a smirk

"I have letters to personally read if you like-" Froakie said before getting slapped by Sylveon

"Anyways, we brought you here to answer a question. It seems like some time before your last current competition, Ka-I mean Ray has saw you running out of the mental hospital where Hydra is currently held. And it's right next to a gay bar. Mind explain-"

"ARE YOU SCREWING GUYS NOW!?" Froakie blurted out as Dew fired an Ice Beam at Froakie, quickly freezing the frog.

"Ok, one, I was called up there as they said Hydra was being 'cured' during the time so they offered me at least ten times for me to come and see if that's actually true, and unfortunately, that isn't the case. As for the gay bar? Why is that relevant to me going to see Hydra?"

"Rumors say Ray wants you and half of the guy contestants." Sylveon muttered

"Wait what?"

"Nothing, what did they want you to do to see if Hydra is cured of her obsession?" the Fairy type asked

"Well...they actually paid me 300 Pokedollars to just walk in and try to talk with her...along as going on a 'date' with her where I had to be a jerk or complete creep so she can lose interest. Ally, Jesse, Mystic, Morgan, and Static knew about the this. and Chelsea and Cloud gave me a list of things to say from an earpiece." Dew explained

"And we happened to get a video of what at a restaurant." Sylveon replied causing the Samurott to facepalm

"Arceus why…" he said to himself as the video began to play on the tv where Dew and a certain Hydreigon are sitting at a table in a restaurant, earning some stares from Pokemon inside.

**-000-**

Dew stared at his coffee as Hydra was looking at him. He took a small sip before letting out a sigh.

"Truth is…" Dew began to speak "I'm into lonelier chicks.:.I tried dropping by the nearest Pokemon elementary school watching the little girls at PE, watching their smooth innocent bodies but I cannot contain my sandal thought. I get turned on by elementary school girls." he said with a smile.

"Oh, thats cool…" Hydra said causing Dew's eyes to widen

"IT IS!?" the Samurott shouted, his voice cracking as well before quickly regaining his composure.

"Yeah, but that's not all, I also have a huge mother complex and kiss my mom's picture every day before I do any guild missions and when I get home I wear baby clothes and baby talk." Dew said quickly as his eyes showed one who's gone mad. "I MEAN HAVE A PACIFIER AND EVERYTHING!"

"Huh…" Hydra replied

"I have a sister complex too. Every night I make Morgan sleep next to me. When she's away I totally sneak into her room and smell her favorite blanket but just her blanket though, I cross the line of smelling her fur as she sleeps because that's just too creepy BUT I THOUGHT ABOUT DOING THAT FOR LATER!"

"Ok." Hydra said sounding almost bored

"On top of that I'm not faithful. I'm currently married right now so….I sneak out of my house all the time. How else am I going to hit up da club am I right? The club is where you meet da ladies ya feel me? And the more ladies I have the better, and what I mean by have them I mean DO THEM OBVIOUSLY!" he shouted causing more stares at their direction

"_Did that get her?"_ Dew thought to himself

"So I have to exterminate them obviously." Hydra replied in a creepy yet calm voice causing Dew's eyes to widen again

"Wait, you have to do what!?" Dew shouted

"Anyways, I'm going to the bathroom real quick." Hydra said as she was going to fly off

"Dew, remember what we discussed." Chelsea said from the earpiece

"Right.." he said before lunging at Hydra "Hey, you're not going anywhere!" unfortunately, the Samurott tripped over a chair and fell right 'under' the Hydreigon. He began to look up and saw Hydra with a smile that made Dew feel really uncomfortable.

"Pee on you?" Hydra asked causing Dew's eyes to widen "Or do you want me to take a shit on you instead…"

**-000-**

Sylveon rolled on the floor laughing. "What the crap that bitch is crazy! And that stuff from the beginning, how the hell were you able to keep a straight face!?"

"I'm actually surprised that I didn't get arrested for that….they probably thought it was for some movie or challenge...something. And THANK ARCEUS she didn't do what she said at the end." he said as many thoughts went through his head that almost made him sick.

Sylveon began to calm down and regained her composure. "So...how are your kids?" she asked.

"Mizu is getting stronger, especially with the training he's been getting. Hikari is almost spoiled, but still has a good heart, and Yoru, my son with Mystic is taking after her mother." Dew explained

A loud scream of anger is heard into the distance again

"Seriously, what is that…" Dew asked

"Moving on. Anyone you wish to fight?" Sylveon asked

"Kai mostly, but I wouldn't mind a match or two against Jet or Jesse as well.

"Any of the newbies you like?"

"Well, I do sympathize with Archie a bit because of the whole crazy stalker thing, Kyle and Emilia are alright, Lilly I've met before but attitude aside she's ok, and Nate is probably if not has the most common sense out of everyone on the island." Dew said

"Any other jobs you do besides working for the guild?" Sylveon asked

"Well being a husband and father is a job itself, and I do have to take over as the clan's leader at some point. I do grow and sell certain rare berries, I sometimes drop by Pokemon Wrestling Entertainment where I did some matches and no, its not fake as most people believed...except for how the matches are set up, and I also plan on starting my own guild somewhere in the future

"Ok, didn't know about the berries one. How do you manage the time for that?" Sylveon asked as many pictures scrolled on the screen

"Its not that hard as others make it out to be." the Samurott replied

"You should probably go back to being a male stripper." Sylveon said with a smirk

"That was a one time thing!" Dew shouted

"Sure...it is." Sylveon said rubbing him with her ribbons

"Um, I got somewhere to be now…" Dew said backing away a bit

"Alright, I'll send you back. But stop by any time." Sylveon said

Dew said nothing as he went to the portal to leave. Froakie was eventually able to free himself from the ice he was frozen in.

"Please tell me I didn't see that…." he groaned

"Shut up, now to find another contestant we can steal for our show." Sylveon said

**Alright, now I got that out of the way! I have finally decided to do only one contestant per chapter. Also, remember, it can be from ANY island. If you want me to interview a contestant, lemmie know in the reviews, but if you have any rumors that need debunking or confirming, please send that in the pms. I am SuperDaikenki and I'll see you guys next time!**


	4. Cano and Vixen

**HOLY CRACK MONKEY ON A CHESNAUT'S SPINY BALLSACK IT'S FINALLY HERE!**

**Um...yeah, it's finally up… just a disclaimer I own nothing, but please put in suggestions on who you want in TPG or what do you want to see to make it more interesting anyways….Sylveon!**

"Hello everyone and welcome to a wonderful and long awaited episode of Total Pokémon Gossip!" Sylveon cheered "Last episode-"

"You tried to seduce a married man." Froakie said with a bored expression

"And you write fanfics of every guy who entered the islands donning you, over half of them involving you wanting our last guest to and I quote 'Oh take me as hard as a Lopunny in heat, I need you and want you now D-'" Sylveon said reading out of a notebook as Froakie snatched it from her ribbons and threw it away. His face so red. It makes a shiny Gyarados jealous

"S-shut up!" Froakie shouted, still flustered "Who's our next guest?"

"Actually, you mean _guests_" Sylveon said with more emphasis on the last word

"Wait, you mean it's more than one Pokémon?" Froakie asked confused, finally calming himself down

"Yep, and it's actually two winners from the islands." Sylveon said gleefully

"Then who is it Sylv? Is it Ally the mary sue?"

"She will kill you when we bring her here, but nope." answered the Fairy type

"Sky? Mason? Vileplume? Gardevoir?" Froakie asked trying to remember past contestants

"Wait, I forgot, one of them was a runner up." Sylveon said sheepishly

"Oh come on! I can't remember them all except Espeon, Kimmy and Cano…" said Froakie holding his head

"Well you got one of them right…" Sylveon responded

"Wait wha-"

"Everyone please welcome Cano and Vixen!" Sylveon cheered as an Arcanine and Ninetales walked through the golden ringed portal with confused looks on their faces.

"O..k? What the hell is this?" Cano asked, the Arcanine looked around the set only seeing Froakie and Sylveon along with a few cameras that surrounding them

"This is Total Pokemon Gossip where we interview various contestants. As soon as you answer our questions, then you'll be sent back home, ok?" Sylveon asked

"And what if we don't feel like answering?" Cano questioned

"Come on, don't be like that." Vixen tells the Arcanine

"Macey!" Froakie shouted as a shiny Gourgeist appeared in front of the four pokemon.

"Oh Froakie, and.." Macey stopped before taking a notice at Cano which caught the eye of Vixen. "Oh my Arceus its Cano! Hey! Any guy's you prefer to sleep with on the island!? If so, would you sleep with Dew, Jesse, Kai, Combat, or even Flynn~" she said in a dreamy tone causing the two Fire types eyes to widen

"What the actual hell!?" Vixen shouted

"I'm not gay you weirdo!" Cano yelled at the Gourgeist before Macey pulled out a book that showed well detailed drawings of Cano and various male contestants pleasuring each other

"It doesn't matter, everything goes in my head…and it soon becomes a reality…" Macey said creepily obsessed tone leaving the Arcanine and Ninetales to stare at the hosts.

"Ok, we'll answer your questions." Cano said quickly

A big grin was plastered on Froakie's face "Great! Thanks Macey! You can go now."

"Alright, lemmie know if you want me to review your fantasy fic with you and-"

"JUST GO!" Froakie shouted blushing like mad as the Grass/Ghost type disappeared into the shadows

"O…..k?" Sylveon said "Anyways, it's just going to be a few short questions since we're kind of on a tight schedule. Because apparently **SOMEONE** bought us really cheap film for our cameras making them not as usable."

"Hey! They were the only ones I can find!" Froakie defended before getting smacked by one of Sylveon's ribbons

"Anyways….Cano, you're the runner up of Total Pokémon Island hosted by Mew and Victini, and Vixen, you were the winner of Total Drama Idiotic Island that was hosted by Kavi and Keldeo. How did you to feel about making it to the finals on 2 different islands?" Sylveon asked

The fox and tiger dog stared at each other for a moment until Vixen spoke up "Actually, I was surprised that I made it this far let alone the finals. I was still nervous in the final three where I was the only girl and was competing against Dew and...what's that Tynamo's name? Oh yeah Michael. I mean, I did appreciate him not voting me out but instead going for Dew, but at the same time, the finals didn't feel too much of a challenge. Then again,,,with that much money on the line, who could complain really?" Vixen stated

"True true….but quite interesting." Froakie spoke, and what about you Cano?"

"Not really much, I was unsure at first but like Vixen I was a bit nervous as well. I mean, with me, Sparky, Demineo, and Shade dealing with the crap that our jerkass of a father put us through, I was glad that I made it. But in the end, I felt that it was Skore that deserved to win." Cano explained

"Gay…" groaned Froakie

"Ignoring my assistant here…Vixen, what did you do with the prize money?"

"I gave half of it to charity, while the rest….it's a secret." Vixen simply states

"Oh, don't be so vague here!" Sylveon whined

"Cano and I got a new place, that's' all." Vixen responded

"And Spike?"

"He's doing fine, though I feel like he needs to see the world more." said Cano

"And I still say he isn't ready yet." Vixen added

"Oooh, some tension already I see...but let's add more onto it. Could you talk more about the 'drug incident' and the 'Hex incident' from Action and World Tour?" Sylveon asked which the monitor behind he mons showed a drug induced Vixen kissing a Luxray and another showing Vixen on top of a Stoutland kissing it as well.

Vixen's jaw dropped and Cano's eye twitched from what they both saw.

"Please...don't bring this up again…" the Ninetales groaned holding her head

"We've already dealt with enough crap relating to this back at home, I mean when we're out in public I had to kick almost every guy's ass because they were literally trying to screw my fiance here!

"Yeah...I mean, it's been annoying but i guess it's the cost of being sort of a 'celebrity' from entering those Arceus forsaken islands. I mean, I was lucky that Morgan apologized to me from the misunderstanding with Hex, I mean, what else could you do against a possessed magic dog?

"Blast him with fire?" Sylveon replied apathetically

"He caught me off guard when he kissed me and pinned me and I couldn't do anything here!" snapped Vixen

Sylveon saw a red light slowly dimming down on the camera "Oh crap! Froakie fix it now!

"Alright, right at this commercial break!" Froakie said hopping towards the camera before it shuts off

**-000-**

**Total Pokemon Gossip is sponsored by LowRes Sleeping Pills. Made fresh from Murkrow droppings! may cause insomnia…**

**-000-**

**Cloud Mctavish directs in Seven Samurott! Coming to a theatre near you March 13th**

**-000-**

"And we're back!" Sylveon cheered where an unconscious Froakie laid next to her "Don't mind my co-host here, Froakie had a little 'accident' after the film was replaced."

"A very amusing accident I may add…" Cano added as Vixen chuckled

"So…..moving on, there has been reports of your siblings….not having the best conditions emotionally. Shade being psychotic, Sparky is...Sparky, and Demenio who on paper says is calm and tolerant is just as a worst psycho than Shade. Mind telling us why or who's the sanest between you four?"

"No comment….I mean if anyone who's the closest to being sane are Demenio and myself. I mean, the incident involving Ebony was accidental but he still wouldn't let it go, it's got really annoying.

"Well...chances are you're still watching some of the island's, anything you wanted to say?

"They know better…" the couple said simultaneously

"Ah….anyways, I think we're out of time. Thank you for showing up." Sylveon said happily while a golden ringed portal appeared behind Cano and Vixen

"But you basically kidnapped u-!" Vixen was interrupted as she and Cano were pushed into the portal.

"Well that ends it for now. I am Sylveon and this is Froakie and this is Total Pokémon Gossip! Thank you all!" Sylveon cheered before picking up Froakie and walking away

**Yeah….that's all I have… sorry XD Anyways...the hint for the next contestant to show up is….**

**Legendary**

**Stay tuned guys, gals, and reptilian blob monsters from tumblr**


End file.
